


Handcuffs

by Yuri_MoonFire12



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Fetish, M/M, One Shot, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_MoonFire12/pseuds/Yuri_MoonFire12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuki knows his lover best, so much so that he knows what it takes to turn innocent, childish Shuichi into a lustful sex kitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Based on the Anime.

 

 

There was something that many people didn’t know about Shindou Shuichi, something that Yuki didn’t even know when he started laying the rock star every chance he could get, he was a sex freak. Yes, Shuichi may have been practically an innocent when they met two years ago, but all it took a little persuasion on Yuki’s part and the rock star became the smoldering embodiment of sex personified. The transformation took maybe two seconds, but as soon as Shuichi was turned on his eyes grew dark, his hair somehow landed over one eye every time and the look in his eyes begged for Yuki to take him over and over and over again. While Yuki could admit that most of the time when he jumped Shuichi, whether it was back stage at a concert, a public bathroom, the studio or more than likely at home, it was because Shu gave him that look, that look that said ‘take me now’ and Yuki had to oblige.

Today’s particular transformation happened over a set of pink furry handcuffs that Shuichi had brought home with him. Apparently they had been given to him by Mr. K. According to what Shuichi had been told, he needed a little inspiration, so to inspire the both of them K handed his client a small box wrapped in bright colored paper and told him to go home and open it with his lover.

Shuichi rushed home not long after and handed the box to Eiri, wondering with childlike wonderment what it could be. When the writer opened it and saw the gift at first he feigned indifference, while Shu gaped and scratched his head at what they could be for. After a few minutes of listening to Shuichi bemoan the handcuffs in bewilderment Eiri looked at his lover, back at the gift then back at Shuichi. Before long his mind came up with a million visions of his pink headed lover outlined by the sheets of their bed, his hands cuffed above his head and that look on his face that made Yuki’s cock jump with excitement. After that it took Eiri two seconds to decide that the vision was worth seeing in real life.

He grabbed the handcuffs, Shuichi and all but dragged him down the hallway to their bedroom.

After he effectively stripped his lover of his clothes, the other sat wide eyed on the bed in candid naiveté, He was looking at his lover with one eyebrow raised in a calm question, and then Eiri snapped the handcuffs over Shuichi’s wrists and gave him a slow sexy smile. Like the flip of a switch, Shuichi’s eyes darkened to twirl pools of burning amethyst. His lips dropped open ever so slightly, like he was beginning to pant. His hair found its way over one eye and he gave Eiri _that_ look.

Before Eiri had to say anything Shuichi made his way to his hands and knees, moving off the bed to sit between Yuki’s spread legs. Both trapped hands caressed one thigh before making their way to the zipper on Yuki’s pants. As the zipper was pulled down and his erection was released from its confines a hiss escaped the writer’s mouth. Before he could help it a hand wound its way into the other’s hair. Another thought popped into Eiri’s head. He thought of Shuichi with a collar around his neck and that same look that begged ‘fuck me.’ The blonde groaned as he exchanged the collar for a bright red string with a bell. He figured he would have to put that on his list of his numerous fantasies.

Shuichi’s mouth dropped open and without hesitation he lowered his lips over Eiri’s erection and engulfed it in one try. Yuki’s head fell back with a groan. He had always been amazed that as loud and obnoxious as his lover could be, turn him on and that mouth of his became tight, hot and unyielding. His lips ran over Eiri’s erection like it was nothing at all for him to take his lover balls deep without losing his rhythm. His tongue swirled, licked and slid up and down, while his cuffed hands rolled Yuki’s scrotum roughly, squeezing lightly with every plunge of his mouth. And just when Yuki thought he gained his ground, his lover would pull back and give the head of his erection a light nip, just enough to set Eiri’s hips to bucking and his mouth to forming words that even he did not know. Oh god…and when his orgasm hit, Shuichi wasted no time as he slid all the way down on the cock in his mouth and swallowed around the cum flooding inside. There were a million reasons why Eiri loved Shuichi, most of them he had never said out loud or admitted to himself, but if he loved his pink headed rock star for anything, it was for the fact that he could make him cum like the world had just shattered.

Eiri looked back down at the younger man still at his feet and without waiting a few minutes, his erection was alive again. This time it was because of the way Shu was licking at the cum still lingering on his lips. He’d rubbed it off with a finger from one bound hand as was slowly rolling his tongue over the appendage, his eyes still watching Yuki with that sexy glint. Wrapping one hand in pink locks Eiri lifted the other’s head so their gazes could meet better. “We’re not done yet.”

The other nodded, pushing at the hand that held him. Calmly Shuichi stood, his hands pressing against Yuki’s chest. The other obliged, falling back on the bed as Shuichi made it a point of slowly kissing, caressing and licking his way up the exposed stomach and chest of one very hot and bothered Eiri. As they met, face to face, Shuichi leaned forward, not touching, just waiting, lips parted, tongue just barely peeking out of his mouth. Yuki did not pause to think what the other wanted; it was said in the way his legs were parted, straddled Eiri’s waist and the way his eyes gleamed shamelessly. Yuki grabbed the back of Shu’s head and sucked him into a painfully hungry kiss. His tongue forced its way into Shuichi’s mouth, tasting every corner of the cavern till he was sure that the other wasn’t able to breathe. When he pulled away, his tongue falling out of the other’s mouth he felt a smirk tug at his lips. Shuichi’s erection was leaking precum on his stomach, his chest was as red as his cheeks, his arousal evident as the other pulled back and reached, hands still bound, for the lubricant under their pillows. He handed the tube to his lover, then without hesitation he presented himself to Eiri, ass in the air, head turned on its side watching while his arms stretched beneath him.

Yuki could have come right then and there. Instead he held himself back and uncapped the tube. Smearing plenty on his fingers he grabbed one globe of Shu’s perfect ass and pushed it aside to have better access to his lover’s anus. It always took him a few tries to get the first finger in; Shuichi was always tight, always hot inside and always clenching down on the fingers inside of him before he relaxed. After moving the first finger back and forth, Eiri added the second, then the third and before he could help himself, a forth. When Shu was sure he was stretched enough he sat back up and turned to Eiri, that beautiful glimmer in his eye still present. Yuki sat back, bracing himself on his hands as Shuichi moved to the other’s lap. The rocker barely waited a few moments before he impaled himself of Yuki’s cock.

The writer moaned as he watched all of him disappear inside of Shu’s perfect ass. One had came up to cradle the hip that now vibrated from the trembling of Shuichi’s thighs. This was another on of Yuki’s favorite moments, when Shu got used to him all over again, According to the other whenever he felt Yuki inside of him he had a near surrealistic moment. It was a mixture between true pleasure and disbelief about the true pleasure he was feeling. This feeling was heightened when Eiri filled him to the point where Shuichi’s prostate was quivering in delight from its sudden prodding.

“Move baka.” Gritting his teeth Yuki bit off a moan as Shu guided himself off and back down on Yuki’s cock. It was slow at first. His hands resting on Yuki’s chest and his eyes shut in determination. But as the friction grew between them Yuki took charge, lying down he brought both his hands to grip the other’s hips and used what leverage he had and began thrusting up, punishing his lover’s body with one strike to his prostate again and again and again.

Shuichi cried out, panting as he braced himself. His lips trembled as the word ‘harder’ was a repeated mantra on his tongue. Yuki didn’t have to be told, he flipped their positions, Shuichi’s arms wrapping around his neck and he pulverized Shu’s ass as hard as he possibly could. Shuichi threw back his head and cried out. “Oh god Yuki, I-…”

Yuki didn’t have to hear the end of that sentence. The walls around him locked tight, and Shuichi’s voice filled the space of their bedroom and probably their neighbors as his orgasm struck. Eiri, not being one to be outdone followed suit, only groaning as his own climax came and left.

Eiri collapsed on top of Shuichi, breathing hard and basking in the afterglow of good sex. When he was able to breathe normally again he extracted himself from Shuichi’s arms and undid the handcuffs. The switch went off again and Shu looked up at his lover, sweaty and covered in cum with wide, bright eyes. He blushed and smiled lightly. “Did I…” His blush grew darker.

Shuichi was always worried that he had not done what was pleasurable to his lover, so he always asked about it when the act was done and over with. Yuki had no idea why he seemed so insecure. As far as the writer was concerned Shu was sex on wheels when he wanted to be. So instead of answering he just gave the other a slow steamy kiss. That seemed to appease the younger. He grinned and let out a content sigh.

Rolling off to the side Yuki took a deep breath and let it out. Beside him, Shuichi curled against his body, ready to fall asleep after a long day at work and a hard fucking when he got home. Yuki took the moment look at the furry pink handcuffs that matched his lover’s hair. He figured he would have to thank Mr. K for such a gift. They really were ‘inspiring’ as the other had put it. Yuki turned slightly to peer into Shuichi’s face as the other whispered ‘I love you’ his eyes already closed, his breathing deep and even as he slipped deeper into sleep.

Eiri felt a grin tug at his lips. Now all he had to do was get that dog collar.

 

**~Owari~**


End file.
